Superheroes Fan Base Wiki:Rules/Blog Policy
Blogs give information about shows/projects or give personal announcements. They are not the following: *'Shipping:' Discussing the relationship between two characters in a romantic light. Also, no topics asking which couple is better than the other. *'Stories:' We have had a few users here make full stories in their blogs. They have all been moved to normal pages, but the users still continue and make blog stories. *'Personal Announcements about Joining/Leaving/Edits/Your Life': If you are leaving the wiki then you can not make a blog about that. Same thing applies to Forums. *'Pranks: '''If you prank about doing anything like committing suicide, leaving the wiki, etc, that will not only make everyone mad but you may receive a warning, and if bad enough, get in trouble. They are the following: *'Places to Inform the Wiki about Changes Wiki-Wide:' This means if something huge is gonna change, like the Forums being removed or something, then its allowed. *'Personal announcements about Activeness:' If you are just going inactive due to vacations or school, then you are allowed to make a blog about it. *'Places to host Contests and Awards:' You can make contests and awards on blogs. *'Informing the Wiki about Your Show... in moderation:' Most blogs are made to inform the wiki about updates to shows. However, do this in moderation. If you make a blog for it say, every week, then you are overdoing it. If you make a blog about your show say, every month, that's better. *'Place to inform the wiki about your birthday/anniversary': Birthdays and Anniversaries are something to celebrate. Be proud! Commenting Comments should be a way for users to be able to address the blog writer. If you are replying to another commenter, your replies should remain civil and must not be personal attacks. Comments that are deemed off-topic or too much like a casual conversation will be deleted. If a blog's comments continue to be off-topic, admins may remove the ability for users to comment on that particular blog post. Re-enabling comments for a blog that has had their comments disabled should only be done by an admin, or by the blog author after getting permission from an admin. Hiding comments should be avoided except in those cases where you need to hide the post due to a violation of wiki rules. Please do not repeat characters when typing your comment (example: Howdyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy). This will prevent words from wrapping on screen and everyone will have to scroll side-to-side to see the entire window. Any comments where repeating characters are used will be edited to trim down the number of repeating characters. Also, do not reply to blogs or comments by other users which have not had any activity in more than two weeks. Below are a few exceptions: *'Series Discussion': Any threads discussing a series (whether it be a series on this wiki or not) can still be replied to after two weeks). *'Warnings': Admins/crats can reply to old warning threads to issue a second or third warning to a user. This makes it easier to keep track of said user's record. *'Admin Discussion''': Admin discussion threads can be replied to even if the thread has been inactive for over two weeks, so long as it is still the same month. Content Blogs follow the rules, too. They're very much like normal pages, too, especially now since commenting is on content pages. So the same rules apply: No profanity, mean-ness, inappropriate/stolen pictures, etc. Same thing on comments. Blog Policy